yet_another_gameshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hold Your Horseshoes
|loser = |entered the sewers = |previous = A CUBE!|next = Marbles Were Lost}} Coverage Monitor and Kirby Superstar Ultra start off the episode by asking A Cube if they're allowed to change their team name. A Cube complies, but only if they choose one of the 6 team names in their current one. Bouncy Ball suggests they use his, which Monitor agrees to. Their team name was changed to The Destroyers. Marble discovers Marker's Cap, and asks what it is, but A Cube cuts her off by saying it's time for the elimination. The elimination starts off with Marker saying that he likes the elimination area. Wario Land 4 notices Marker's missing his cap, so he asks where it is. Marker replies with "Oh, it fell off last challenge, and I... never found it again.." Asthma Inhaler gets impatient and asks if they can start now, and A Cube agrees, but not before putting on his cool shades. A Cube says that they got more votes than he thought he would. Marker and Asthma Inhaler were both safe with 0, then D100 cuts him off and asks "Shouldn't they get a prize?" A Cube then replies with "Why would I give you a prize if you lost?" D100 is then announced safe with 1 vote. Marker asks if "his good friend and pall Wario" is safe next, but it turns out that that's not the case, and that Cheesestick is with 2. 3D-Printed Naily starts whining about being in the final 2 with "THAT" idiot, and then states how the viewers should feel bad for her. Inhaler responds by saying that "nobody wants to hear you whine," then it cuts to the four recommended characters this episode. As it turns out, 3DPN was safe with 3 votes, and Wario Land 4 was eliminated with 10 votes, to Marker's displeasure. He then asks "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Wario Land 4 attempts to comfort him by saying that there's no way way they could fling someone as heavy as he is, but to his surprise, he was dropped into The Sewer. Cheesestick then says it was a good riddance. A Cube asks several contestants if they were ready for challenge two, and they give various responses. A Cube starts the challenge off anyways by explaining how it works. D100 states that it would be unfair to The Destroyers, since they'd have to throw one more time, which A Cube responds to by making D100 throw twice to make up for it, to her team's disapproval Bouncy Ball immediately starts off by throwing his horseshoe, goaling. Marker gets scared by this, and comes up with the strategy that everyone with arms throw at once. the 3 members make it onto the pole, then 1950 Globey tosses his onto The Destroyers' goal. 3D-Printed Naily then yells at D100 to "TOSS so we don't LOSE again!" D100, does in fact, toss. Toss a horseshoe onto 3D-Printed Naily's face. She gets REALLY mad about this, directing her to toss it "AT THE STICK!" It then cuts to Luigi Glove telling KSSU to toss, and that he knows she can do it. Marble then tells Luigi glove, slightly peeved, that it's not like she's a child. She's then brutally killed by being shattered by a horseshoe. D100 rushes to her saying "Sorry" (Like that'll cut it.) It then cuts to the two poles, with various horseshoes being tossed onto the poles. KSSU attempts to throw one more time, and makes it. 1950 tells Luigi Glove to throw already, since him and 3D-Printed Naily were the only ones who haven't tossed yet. Him and 3D throw at the same time, both scoring GARLIC's goal, leaving 1950 surprised, making The Destroyers up for elimination. The stinger has Luigi Glove peacefully sitting during the night, but that's interrupted by KSSU lifting him up from being under him, holding tape. Luigi glove is shocked Votes 16 votes were cast Credits * Writing - Epicbattler3 * Animation - Epicbattler3 * Audio - Tony Voice Acting * Epicbattler3: A Cube, Cheesestick, Wario Land 4, Kirby Superstar Ultra, 1950 Globey, Luigi Glove, 3D-Printed Naily * Kittybonnie: Marker, Asthma Inhaler, D100 * Tony: Bouncy Ball, Marble * text2speech.org: Monitor Trivia * This is the first episode Tony does the audio for. * This is the only episode where late votes are shown. ** This is possibly because the late votes were greater than the valid votes. * This is the first episode with the new background assets being used. * This is possibly the first episode that has been further released after Japan or China's's release time. * This marks the first time The Destroyers are up for elimination. * This is the only episode in 2017 that doesn't have a fair elimination. Goofs * KSSU's left arm in the thumbnail is disconnected.d Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes